Falling Roses
by Sydney Davis
Summary: Lissa and Rose have a falling out, and she finds comfort in Christian. Set after Frostbite, Mason isn't dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys , it's Melissa. I know it's been a while, but I couldn't look at this website for the longest time. I went through Sydney's old notebooks and found this story. Thought her fans/followers would like to read it. Thanks for all the sweet messages, and all the support.**

A blur of colors, and skin was the only image I could see. Music blared in my ears, increasing the diziness I already had. _Where the hell am I? _My mind screamed. I didn't know. Pain exploded in the back of my skull, it was a distant throbbing, and it left me guessing at what it was. I tried to shout, but found that I wasn't able to perform this simple task. A dull, but increasing pain sounded through my chest. I had no doubt in my mind that I was going to die.

I heard laughter echoing around me, but I couldn't find the source. All I saw was darkness. Nothing more, nothing less. Just hypnotizing, taunting black waves. I needed to move, but I couldn't. _This is it, _I thought, _I'm going to die._ Just when I thought it was over, I woke up, in my bed, with Christian staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that dream again." I murmured.

By now, many of you are probably questioning why Christian was the one there when I woke up. A few weeks ago, Lissa and me had a falling out. She cheated on Christian with Dimitri, and he cheated on me with her. Christian and I found comfort in each other. We could talk about it, and understand the words the other was offering. We weren't best friends, but we didn't hate each other anymore, either. His black hair fell into his icy blue eyes, and his black shirt pulled tighter against his skin and he rubbed his eyes. He had on black skinny jeans, and black Vans. That was the Christian style. He was the only guy I knew who could make it work. _Rose, stop. You sound like you're developing feelings for him. _I wasn't. So, why did my heart beat a little faster when his hand brushed against mine as he stood up, and paused at the door, to tell me, "Time to get to breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of you who don't know, this was Sydney Davis' account, and she commited suicide a while back. I'm Melissa. She was my best friend, and all the stories that will be posted was found in her notebooks. I hope you enjoy them. Her writing was something that always touched my heart, and I hope it will touch you. There will be a lot of random characters. Sydney always loved that.**

"Rose Hathaway." Alberta's voice rang out from the middle of the gym, and I inwardly worried. Today, they would choose who we guarded. All my life, I had strived to be perfect only to be Lissa's guardian. It didn't mean anything now. "Christian Ozera." On the outside, I remained calm, and collected. On the inside, I was smiling and doing a dance of joy. I walked down the steps of the bleachers, and walked up to Alberta. She gave me a warm hug as she handed me the papers I would need, and than I sat down on the small, wooden stool. I twisted my long, dark hair up into a bun on top of my head, and they added my guardian mark, along with all the mojilona marks that were already there. When I walked off the makeshift stage, I felt a newfound confidence I never knew I had. I sat back down beside Eddie, and he whispered a congratulations. He would be guarding Melony Zenobe(random character). She was short for a Moroi, and she was extremely pale. Her white blonde hair always fell in perfect curls, and she had sweet, warm, inviting blue eyes, that were the color of frozen water almost. She was kind, and accpeting. She fit right in to our little group, and had made a permanent mark on all of us. Eddie and her were perfect. They had gotten together the day she moved here.

After the ceremony, Melony ran up and caught Eddie's mouth with hers. Christian came up and wrapped me in his arms. We stayed like that for several moments before Mason came over, Catherine Badica(another random character) trailing after him. His hand was wrapped around hers, in a loving gesture. Her petite body was graceful, and her skin was pale. Her blood red curls hung in perfect spirals, and her eyes were lime green. Mason's light red curls were everywhere, and his ocean blue eyes held excitement. His splatter of freckles made him look boyish. They were a couple, and Mason would be guarding her. Mason picked me up, and spun me around shouting, "we made it!". We were all laughing, and it felt so happy, so free. Nothing could hurt us. Nothing could touch us. Mason sat me down, and I stumbled, slightly. Christian reached out and steadied me. I smiled at him, gratefully.

"I have an idea," Mason began. "game night!" Excitement bubbled up inside of me, and I smiled, widely.

"Who all will be there?" Christian questions, his hand resting lightly on the small of my back, sending tingles throughout my body.

"The whole gang, really. Taylor, Greg, Chelsea, Melissa, Lewis, Emma, Zane, Candice, Jeremiah." We all took silent notice in the two missing names: Dimitri and Lissa. I smiled none the less.

"Sounds great, babe." Catherine praised, beaming at him.

"It's settled. Who's room?" Eddie voiced.

"Mine." Christian immediately stated. We all went our separate ways, texting the rest of our group invitations.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story, Moroi aren't bothered by the sun.**

Game night ended up not happening instead, our group of friends were gathered around a private jet, and we were all going to Panama City Beach. Candice was standing a few feet away from us, arguing with her three year boyfriend, and guardian, Jeremiah. Her black hair was perfectly flat ironed, making it only a tiny bit past her shoulders. She wore a thin layer of eyeliner on her lower lash line. Her eyeshadow was a bright blue, that brought out her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, and her lashes were layered with thick mascara. She had on a red spaghetti strap shirt, and light denim shorts, along with her black high top converse. Jeremiah just stood there, watching her with his big brown eyes. His brown "skater boy" hair fell in his eyes, and he had a small smile playing on his lips. He was wearing a Escape the Fate band tee shirt Candice had bought him for Christmas, and denim knee length shorts. He had on his signature black and blue DC shoes. He said something, and she finally sighed, and walked back over to our group.

Emma was standing with her guardian, who was also her fiance, and her twin sister, Melissa. She had on an oversized black hoodie that belonged to Zane and ripped denim skinny jeans along with yellow Allstar converse. Her long blonde hair was pin straight and her forest green eyes were slowly sweeping up Zane's body. He had on denim jeans and a white tee shirt. He had dark blonde hair, and navy blue eyes. Melissa was wearing the same thing as Emma, only her hoodie was lime green, and it belonged to her, and her converse were the same lime green of her hoodie. The tips of her hair were midnight blue, and just looked like her.

Taylor and Lewis were both Moroi, and had been together two months. Taylor had pinkish purple eyes and long, black hair, streaked through with blue and pink. She shirt was blue. The shirt itself was solid, but her sleeves were fishnets. Her denim shorts were ripped and dark wash. Fishnets with floral patterns were under them and her feet were in black Allstar converse. Lewis watched her with adoring, grey eyes that his beneath his light brown hair. He was wearing denim jeans and a white muscle shirt. Their guardians, Chelsea and Greg stood nearby, whispering to each other. They had been together five years now. Chelsea had her blonde waves twisted into a messy bun, with a few strands hanging around her head. She was wearing a white strapless top and denim, grey colored shorts. She had on white sandals. Her eyes were caramel colored, and held a warmth. Greg had golden eyes, and messy dark brown hair. Greg was wearing knee length black shorts and a black muscle shirt, and sparkling white Nike shoes.

Than there was Christian and me. He had on a Metro Station band tee-shirt and black skinny jeans, and his usual black jeans. He was wearing his usual Vans. His black hair hanging in his blue eyes. They reminded me of blue fire, and held all kinds of emotions. His eyes unfolded, and it was like a movie playing, words forming in those eyes and whispering a story. My dark brown hair was hanging in perfect curls down my back, and I stared at Christian with my big brown eyes from under my eyelashes. I had on regular denim jeans and Christian's black hoodie with to write love on her arms scrawled on it. I was also wearing orange converse. I felt myself unconsciously moving closer to Christian, and my heart picked up speed as he did the same. Little did I know, this vacation would change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Candice and Jeremiah will be a big part of this story.**

**(Candice's P.O.V.)**

I felt myself drifting on that cloud of despair and anger in the back of my mind. Jeremiah's hand tightened around mine. He knew what was going on. There were six elements: air, fire, water, earth, spirit, and the newest one: death. I was the first of my kind. I specialized in all the elements. I could bend them easily to my will, twisting and manipulating them to my satisfaction. But the after effects were terrible. It was a current of pain, paranoia, anger, any emotion you can imagine, just rushing over me, engulfing me in shadows. I was always searching for ways to ease the bitter edge. Jeremiah's finger lightly trailed over the light pink, two jagged lines running vertically down my left arm. It was something I had done for years, until I met Jeremiah. He saved me, he was that single, burning light in my swarm of shadows. His lips brushed against mine in a soft, whisper of a kiss. I knew he had ghosts, but we both knew mine were scarier, and that they ran deeper. He knew everything about me. Not only was he my boyfriend, he was my best friend. He was my escape from this messed up place. Then, just as fast as the emotions had attacked, they were gone. I heaved myself off the bed, and made my way out of the room. I shuffled down to Rose's and Christian's room, Jeremiah in tow. I didn't knock, I found no need to. On the other side, we had a pleasant surprise awaiting us.

**(Rose's P.O.V.)**

****I stood on the balcony with Christian, feeling the warmth against my left side, as Christian pulled me into him closer.

"Christian, this isn't right." I murmured.

"Than I want to be wrong." He told me in a quiet purr. His lips found mine, and I gave in, melting into his body. I always expected Dimitri to be my first and last love. I was wrong, so wrong. Here, in Christian's arms, I found a missing piece of me. It was a piece I've never been able to fill, but he was. All of the sudden a small pale body flung into us, and two thin white arms were thrown around us. Startled, our eyes flew down to find Candice smiling up at us.

"I just knew you two would get together." She swore. Christian chuckled, and I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. Candice's arms fell away, and she hopped on Jeremiah's back.

"To the pool." She shrieked. We laughed at her, as Jeremiah carried her out of the room. Christian and I shared a single smile, and it felt like we had the most beautiful secret in the world between us. Just us.


End file.
